Day & Night
by malexity
Summary: Flora Lynphea, an 17 year old who comes back to Gardenia after 8 years of living in sunny Los Angeles. She was happy to be back and with her friends, as her time in California wasn't the best. Helia Knightly, he's a 18 year old who has been living his life out along with his best-friends the Winx and Specialists. His childhood best friend, Flora, soon returns back. Read 2 find out
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

_Sunrise_

"Flora honey, we're going over to say greet our new neighbors." Alyssa, Flora's mother had said.

"Okay mommy" Flora had said as she made her way down the stairs carrying her favorite teddy bear.

"Ready?" Alyssa asked as Flora nodded her head.

"Let's go" Alyssa said as she held onto the pie she made for the neighbors. The two soon made their way to their neighbor's house. Once they got there, Alyssa soon rang the doorbell. A woman with long dark midnight blue hair soon opened the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Hi, we just came here to welcome our new neighbors. I'm Alyssa, and this is my daughter Flora." Alyssa said cheerfully.

"Oh hi, come in. I'm Susan" Susan says as she opened the door wider for Alyssa and Flora to come in. As they walk in, they see a boy who looked to be around Flora's age.

"This is for you and your family to have" Alyssa said as she handed the pie to Susan.

"Why thank you!" Susan said as she placed the pie down on the coffee table.

"This is my son Helia. Helia these are our new neighbors. Alyssa and Flora." Susan introduced the friendly faces to her son as Helia shyly waves. Flora waves back as she grins happily to meet Helia.

"Hi!" Flora said chipperly.

"Hi" Helia had said quietly.

"How old are you?" Flora asked curiously. Helia only tugged on his mother's shirt.

"Sorry sweetie, he's a bit shy" Susa said. "But to answer your question, he just turned six earlier this month."

"Really? Flora's actually five, but about to be six in March." Alyssa said as she then notices the amount of boxes lingering around.

"Do you need help putting everything in place?" Alyssa asks.

"Oh please, my husband is at work right now leaving me with all this stuff." Susan said as she sighed.

"It's no problem, my husband is at work too so I can help you out until he comes home." Alyssa said as Susan grinned."Thank you so much! Now kids, why don't I take you to Helia's room and I'll get you some snacks and juice." Susan says as she takes Flora and Helia to Helia's room.

"I'll be right back." Susan says as she left the room. It was an awkward silence between the two until Flora spoke up as she noticed Helia drawing something.

"Do you like to draw?" The brunette asked as Helia nodded.

"Yes"

"what are you drawing?" Flora asked.

"A bear in nature." Helia replied as he continued his sketch.

"Really? I love nature!" Flora exclaimed as Helia laughed quietly.

"Me too. It's really pretty.

After talking while waiting for Susan to bring the snacks to the kids, Helia began to feel more comfortable around Flora. The dead silence that had encapsulated the room quickly became loud vivid laughter. A new friendship had bloomed.

_5 years later_

"Hey Flora!" Helia called out as he made his way to his best friend who was sitting alone at a table during lunch with her head down.

"Why aren't you sitting with Stella, Aisha, Brandon, and I?" Helia asked but got no response as Flora's head was still down. Stella, Aisha, Brandon, and Helia were all best friends and had their own little group.

"Flora? What's wrong? Did Lizzie do something mean to you? Are you sick?" Helia asked. Flora soon looked up with a tear struck face.

"Flora! Why are you crying?" Helia asked.

"Helia, I need to tell you something." Flora said as more tears fell down her face.

"What?"

"I'm moving to California." She said as tears fell rapidly down her face.

"What! When?"

"In a week" Flora replied. She was now a sobbing mess.

"It's going to be okay." Helia said as he engulfed his best friend into a hug.

**Hey guys! This is my first story here on ! This story is also on my wattpad account, which is werethewinx. I hope you enjoy this story as I enjoy writing it!**


	2. 1

"FLORA!" A high pitched voice screamed when she caught sight of her best friend. She was excited to see her after 8 years of her being gone.

"Stella? Woah calm down" Flora said as Stella had tackled her to the ground.

"Whoops, sorry" Stella apologized sheeplishly as she helped Flora up. They both were now crying happy tears.

"I've missed you so much!" Flora cried as she hugged her best friend tightly. It was true. She felt nothing but loneliness during her 8 years at LA, and there was a reason for it, but now, she was back in the place she loved.

"Aw I missed you too," Stella said hugging her back. "But calm down before you suffocate me" She continued as she laughed lightly.

"Sorry" Flora said as she and Stella wiped their tears.

"We need to catch up like when you get home." Stella said as she helped Flora carry her bags.

"Hey, how's Helia, Aisha, and Brandon?" Flora asked. Stella sighed all dreamily at the thought of Brandon. Flora seemed to notice Stella's actions when she had said her brother's name.

"Is Brella like...a thing now?" Flora said as she smirked once she saw a faint blush creep on Stella's face.

Brandon was Flora's one and only older brother. He did go to California with them, obviously, but decided to leave 2 years ago to come back to Gardenia.

"AWWWWWE I KNEW IT!" Flora screamed as people that were around them stared at her.

"oops" Flora said as she and Stella laughed together.

"But you can't be talking, we both know that you miss Helia the most." Stella said as Flora started blushing like crazy. Helia was not only her best friend, but her childhood crush.

"Shut up." Flora said.

"Well to answer your question, they're fine. When you left, we actually met eight other kids that are so cool that we added them to our group. You'll get to meet them soon. They are literally awesome." Stella said.

"By the way, where's Alyssa and Rollos?" Stella asked wondering where the brunette's parents were.

"They're flight probably just took off now. They had to stay back to finish some stuff, I don't know. They'll be back during midnight." Flora shrugged as they now enter Stella's car.

"So what college are you going to? Please tell me it's Princeton." Stella asked.

"I'm going to UMBC" Flora said as Stella looked like she was going to burst into tears. She didn't like the fact that her best friend just came back, but probably now had to move to Maryland so she can be closer to UMBC.

"Omg Stell, you look like you're going to cry, i'm kidding, of course i'm going to Princeton!" Flora said. Stella sighed in relief.

"Good, because I would have cried endlessly if you had to move away again." Stella said as she soon pulled up into the driveway of Flora's home.

"Let's go put your stuff inside, then go next door to Helia's! Brandon, Aisha, and the others are there too!" Stella said as Flora nodded.

Walking into the house, Flora's felt nothing but happiness. She loved to be back. Stella and Flora soon walked upstairs to where Flora's bedroom was, and placed her bags down.

"I missed this." Flora says as she plopped down on her bed.

"I can imagine. Now let's go and surprise Helia and them! They don't know you're back except Susan and John." Stella said as she dragged Flora outside.

"Gee Stell, I know that you're excited and all, but you didn't have to drag me outside." Flora said as she chuckled. Stella and Flora walked to the house next door as Stella rings the doorbell.

"When we walk in, stay right behind me so it looks like I'm only here, then jump aside so we can surprise Helia, Brandon, and Aisha." Stella says as Flora nodded. Flora and Stella were about the same height, except Stella was taller by an inch.

"Hi Stella! Is Flora with you!?" Susan says excitedly. Flora was like a daughter to her.

"Hi!" Flora said as stepped aside. Susan closed the door then hugged Flora like it was the end of the world.

"Flora! I've missed you so much!" Susan said.

"I've missed you too!"

"Where's Alyssa and Rollos?" Susan asked as she calmed down a bit from being excited.

"They'll be here later. My flight back home was just earlier than theirs." Flora responded.

"Okay, i'm guessing you guys are going to surprise them?" Susan asked as Stella and Flora nodded their heads.

"Now don't get too overwhelmed. Helia and Stella have a huge friend group. There are like 11 of them counting them!" Susan said.

"Wow" Flora said as she chuckled.

"Now come on in" Susan said as she opened the door.

"Helia! Stella's here!" Susan said as they enter the house. They soon make their way to the living room where everyone is.

"Hey Stell" A girl with fiery red hair said.

"Hey Bloomy" Stella said.

"Why don't you have a seat Princess" Brandon said as he got up. Flora was dying inside of how cute Brandon treats Stella.

"I will, but you know, i've been missing Flora lately." Stella said.

"Me too" Helia agreed.

"Who's Flora?" A guy with blonde hair asked.

"She's our childhood best friend, and Brandon's sister." Aisha answered.

"Woah, I didn't know Brandon had a sister" A girls who had pink bobbed hair said.

"Aren't you like tired of standing?" a maroon haired guy asked.

"Uhhhh no?" Stella said but it ended like a question.

"Come on Princess" Brandon said as he walked towards Stella.

"HI" Flora said hopping out which resulted in Brandon falling down and everyone else screaming.

"Flora? Is that you?" Aisha asked.

"Yup" Flora responded.

"FLORAA!" Brandon said as he hugged his sister.

"Gee, I know you missed me but you're going to kill me" Flora said as Brandon loosened his arms around Flora.

"Sorry Flo" Brandon said as he chuckled.

"Omgeeeee! Stella!" Aisha said as she tackled Flora on the ground.

"Seriously what's up with people trying to kill me?" Flora joked as she and Aisha got up.

"Sorry, I just missed youuuuu" Aisha said as she hugged her.

"Same here Aisha!" Flora said hugging her back.

"Oh my god" Flora said as she saw Helia.

"Helia!" Flora said as she hugged Helia. At least he hugged her back gently instead of tackling Flora or hugging her so tight. It was in his personality to be calm all the time.

"You look so different!" Flora said referring to his long hair. Helia chuckled.

"I decided to grow it out to be like my grandpa" Helia said.

"I like it" Flora said as she ruffled his hair.

"Ahem" The same guy with maroon hair said.

"Who's this?"

"Oh sorry guys, this is Flora! Obviously if you weren't listening." Stella said.

"Flora, this is Bloom, Musa, Tecna, Sky, Riven, Nabu, and Timmy" Aisha continued.

"Hi, nice to meet you Flora" Bloom said. Flora smiled back at everyone. She felt so welcomed back home.


	3. 2

"It feels so good to be back!" Flora said.

"So, tell us about yourself Flora. What are you like?" Musa asked.

"Well, I'm usually a calm person. I like to be around nature, I like to draw sometimes, cook, dance, and sometimes sing."

"Awesome" Sky said.

"Wait, why did you move to Gardenia, not that I don't want you here." Helia said as Flora chuckled.

"Dad said that we can move back here because a job offered him a higher position and more salary. Thank God. I hated California." Flora said as everyone else looked at her with confusingly.

"What's wrong with California? I mean all the rich and famous people live there" Riven asked with a bit of attitude making Musa slap his arm.

"Ow" Riven said as he glared at his girlfriend and rubbed his arm.

"U-Um" Flora said. She didn't really want to explain what happened.

_'New place, fresh start' Flora thought in her head. It's already been 3 years since the Lynphea's moved. It wasn't the greatest. The kids at school weren't the best. They were basically all the rich snobby kids. It hasn't even been a week and Flora's already been getting bullied because of her appearance. Yes, she wasn't the slimmest girl, but not the fattest._

_"Flora!" A girl called out. It was the one and only friend Flora had made that actually accepted her._

_"Hey Ellie" Flora said as Ellie walked towards her. Ellie had long blonde hair, similar to Stella. She had pale green eyes, and dimples._

_"Hey Flo! Are you ready to get this day started?" Ellie said. She was always cheerful even if the mood around them was a sad, melancholy one._

_"Um, sure?" Flora said as it came out as a question instead._

_"It's a yes or no question" Ellie said as Flora and Ellie laughed._

_"Then yes, because I have my bestie with me!" Flora said as they laugh together again. Just then, Flora fell dropping her books due to someone tripping her._

_"Omg, Flora" Ellie said as she helped Flora up and pick up her books. Everyone around them was laughing. Once they saw the person who tripped Flora, Ellie was not happy._

_"What the hell is your problem!" Ellie yelled at Taylor Locke, the most popular, but biggest whore at the school._

_"Oops" Taylor said in a fake tone._

_"I guess I just didn't see that piece of trash." She said as her friends laughed at her._

_"Flora is NOT a piece of trash! If anyone's a piece of trash, it's you! You total heartless bitch who happens to be the biggest slut in the world! You just go around not caring about people's feel-" Ellie said but was cut off by Flora._

_"Ellie, come on. It was just an accident." Flora said dragging Ellie away where the laughter died down._

_"Flora! An accident?! She literally tripped you on purpose then called you a piece of trash! I can't let them do that to you again!" Ellie said. It pained her to see her best friend suffer like that._

_"Ellie, it doesn't matter" Flora said as tears formed in her eye, but didn't fall._

_"Flora, it does matter. You're human. Not some bug who gets slapped and stepped on all the time. Taylor's just a heartless bitch who need to learn that other people are humans too." Ellie said as she hugged her Flora tightly._

_"Um Flora, I need to tell you something." Ellie said. She looked quite nervous. It was now later in the day when school just finished._

_"Sure, what's up?" Flora asked. Ellie soon busted into tears._

_"Ellie, tell me" Flora said as she hugged Ellie._

_"Flora-" Ellie started but paused to take a break. "I-I'm m-m-moving"_

_As soon as Ellie said that, Flora busted into tears also._

_"What! Why!" Flora cried._

_"My dad got a new job with a higher pay somewhere else!" Ellie said as she cried even more._

_"But, you can't leave me here!" Flora said. Without Ellie, Flora would have felt nothing but loneliness._

_"I wish I can stay but I can't!" Ellie said as the two were now full on sobbing._

_Flora now knew how her friends felt when she left._

_"_Flora? Earth to Flora?" Aisha said as she snapped her fingers.

"Oh sorry, Kinda spaced out." Flora said as everyone looked at her with confused looks again.

"Flo, are you sure? You're crying" Brandon said noticing the tears on her face. Flora touched her face. She didn't know she was crying until Brandon mentioned it.

"Uh yea, I'm just going to the bathroom real quick." Flora said as she quickly left the room.

"She is definitely not okay" Tecna stated the obvious.

"Yea, Brandon what happened to Flora in Cali that all of a sudden makes her space out and cry a big?" Helia asked. Whenever it came to Flora, Helia was very protective, but not too protective where it would be pretty obvious. Helia has had a crush on Flora since the 1st grade, and now that she's back, all feelings are coming back to him.

"I-I don't know" Brandon replied as everyone gave him a 'Really' look.

"How do you not know! You're her brother!" Stella said.

"I don't know, she never really told me anything. She was just quiet all the time!" Brandon said. Everyone just face palmed their faces.

"Well, maybe she was quiet all the time because something happened to her" Timmy said.

"Right" Brandon said as everyone nodded their heads.


	4. 3

Once Flora ran into the bathroom, she locked herself up and let the tears flow down. She couldn't help it. Her past experience hasn't been the best ever since Ellie left.

"Flo? Are you okay? You've been there for quite a while." Brandon had called out from the outside of the bathroom door with a concerned tone in a his voice.

"Uh, yea. i'm coming out now." Flora said as she quickly wiped her tears away. She then opened the door to face a very worried Brandon, Stella, and Helia.

"Flower, are you okay?" Helia asked calling Flora his nickname for her ever since they were kids. Flora lightly blushed at that.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? By the looks on your face, it kinda looks like you're not." Stella said.

"Really Stell?" Brandon said rolling his eyes at his girlfriends comment.

"What?" Stella questioned.

"You're lucky I love you." Brandon said as Flora and Helia chuckled at his comment.

"Aww! I love you too snookums!" Stella said as she hugged her boyfriend. Helia and Flora just laughed even more at their cute little moment.

"Come on let's go join everyone else." Flora said as she made her way towards the group with Stella and Brandon.

"Flora wait" Helia said as Flora stopped and turned around to face Helia.

"Yea Helia?" Flora said.

"Are you sure you're really okay?" He asked.

"Yea, i'm fine." Flora said as she quickly turned around. "Let's join the group now." Flora said as she quickly went to the rest of the group with Helia behind her.

"Hey Flo, you okay now?" Aisha asked concerned for her best friend. Flora just nodded her head.

"continuamos esta discusion más tarde" Brandon said earning looks from everbody except Flora and Stella.

"multa" Flora said as she sighed then sat down next to Riven on the couch.

"Did anyone get what the hell they said?" Musa asked as everyone shook their head no but Stella.

"I did" Stella said as she grinned widely.

"What?! Stella knows spanish?!" Riven dramatically said as he "fainted". Stella then smacked his arm loudly.

"OW, BRANDON GET YOUR GIRL" Riven screamed in pain while rubbing his arm frantically.

"Honestly man, you deserved that." Brandon said as he and the others laughed.

"What the he- OW MUSA! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" Riven screamed again in pain from Musa's slap in his head.

"For being an over-dramatic boyfriend. You know you should really become an actor Riv." Musa said while cracking up.

"Haha very funny guys" Riven sarcastically said.

"Awe is wittle Rivvy mad?" Nabu teased as Riven's face began turning red.

"shut up" Riven said as he walked away to cool off. Everyone continued laughing for a good 10 minutes.

"Helia?" A little girl who looked around 4-5 with midnight blue hair called out.

"Aria? What's wrong?" Helia asked the little girl who's name is claimed as Aria.

"I'm hungry" Aria said.

"Okay i'll get you something to eat. Wait here with everyone else okay" Helia told Ella as she nodded her head.

"Aria! Give Stellie a huggy!" Stella squealed as Aria ran to her.

"I missed you!" Stella said as she hugged Aria.

"I missed you too Stellie!" Aria replied as she smiled widely.

"What about me?" Bloom asked as Aria ran to her next.

"Bloomie!" Aria said as she ran to Bloom next engulfing her in a hug.

"Hi little one!" Bloom said as she returned the hug. Aria soon ran to everyone as Flora stood there feeling awkward and curious to who this little girl is and how she's related to Helia.

"Hi!" Aria said as she went up to Flora.

"Flora, this is Aria, Helia's sister." Tecna told the brunette.

"Hi sweetie" Flora said as Aria hugged her.

"You're nice. I like you" Aria said as Flora chuckled.

"Aww you're so sweet!" Flora said as Helia finally came back.

"Aria, here you go" Helia said as he handed Aria a grilled cheese sandwich.

"yay! thanks Helia!" Aria thanked her brother happily as she took her food and went back to her room.

"Helia, how old is Aria?" Flora asked Helia.

"She's 4" Helia responded.

"She's adorable!" Flora squealed as everyone else laughed.

"Just like me" Helia said flipping his hair back dramatically.

"In your dreams" Flora shot back as everyone else snickered.

"Very funny" Helia said sarcastically.

"I know right" Flora said as everyone else continued to laugh.


	5. 4

"Flora are you almost ready?" The older Linphean asked his baby sister.

"I'm coming!" Flora shouted from the other side of her bedroom door as she grabbed her bag.

"Ready for your first day of senior year?" Brandon asked as the two their way to their mother's car. Technically, it would've been Flora's first day of junior year and Brandon's first day of senior year. It would've also been Bloom's, but they both were able to skip a grade back then. Their first day was actually tomorrow, but they both had to get situated at their home for the next few years.

"It's your first year too ya know" Flora said as they both laughed.

"Yes I am, now answer my question." Brandon had said.

"Gee no need to sound demanding." Flora jokes as Brandon rolled his eyes. "But to answer your question, yes I am" It was going to be different this year. The group is going to be split up this year mainly because of their majors. Flora's majoring in education, Musa majoring in music theater, Bloom and Stella are both majoring in creative fashion design, Aisha is majoring in marine biology, Tecna and Timmy were majoring in IT, Helia majoring in neuroscience, Brandon majoring in history, and Nabu, Sky, and Riven are majoring in business management.

"Oh yea, Mom and Dad have bought all of us our own apartment and cars, but we're going to have to be sharing an apartment with someone." Brandon informed Flora.

"So, who is your roommate?" Flora asked Brandon.

"I don't know yet, but probably Stella." Brandon said as Flora began cooing.

"Awwwww #Brella!" Flora teased as Brandon slightly blushed.

"Shut up, by the looks of it, you and Helia will probably have to share an apartment."

"Oh yea? why?"

"Because, every couple will want to be together, but since you and Helia are both single in the group, you are probably sharing the apartment." Brandon said as he slyly smirked.

"Okay so?" Flora asked bluntly. "We're just friends."

"We all know that you still like each other." Brandon said as Flora blushed.

"I don't like him, and I _doubt_ he would ever like a person like me." Flora said as she emphasized the word 'doubt'

"Sure okay" Brandon said as he dropped the topic. Flora soon fell asleep for the long journey.

"_AHHHHHHHH_" Flora screeched as she felt a cold liquid flowing throughout her body that had woken her up. She could hear giggles coming from outside. As soon as her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw Brandon and the gang already there. She soon noticed Tecna and Aisha holding empty buckets that had a few drops of water still in it.

"TECNA AND AISHA I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" Flora said in a threatening voice but still sounded like her normal soft sweet voice.

"Sorry Flo, but you're just too nice to act all tough." Riven had said as Flora glared at him.

"Well then, I'm guessing you wouldn't mind a big nice hug." Flora said as she opened her arms widely. Riven's eyes widen as he soon realized that Flora was going to get him wet.

"NO NEVERMIND" Riven said while running away as everyone else laughed their asses out.

"Well then, anyone want a hug?" Flora asked with a glint of mischief in her eyes. Everyone soon stopped laughing and ran away from Flora. Flora soon began chasing them and soon started chasing Helia.

"Aww Helia, won't you let your dear friend Flora give you a hug?" Flora teased as Helia stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"You know what, why not?" Helia said as he approached Flora. Little did Flora know that Helia had a plan.

"Haha okay" Flora said as she hugged Helia. Soon, Flora was now drenched in water again.

"AHH WHAT THE HELL HELIA!" Flora screamed as Helia then threw some water from his water bottle again at Flora's face.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD HELIA KNIGHTLY!" Flora said as she chased Helia once again.

"Catch me if you cannn" Helia said while running away.

"Awww, they're so cute together!" Stella said as all the other girls cooed.


	6. 5

"UGH. SHUT UP ALREADY" Flora groaned loudly. Today was her actual first day of senior year.

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE QUIET!" Flora screamed loudly as she chucked her pillows at her alarm clock.

_Thud_

"What the- FLORA! Are you okay?!" Helia asked as he saw the state Flora was in on the ground. Her room was also a big mess. Her pillows and blankets were scattered on the floor due to Flora's failed attempt to throw it at her alarm clock.

"Flora, no no no" Helia said repeatedly. He had quickly turned around to grab his cell phone.

"Um. Are you okay?" Flora asked as she chuckled a bit at Helia. Helia had turned around to see Flora sitting up looking perfectly fine.

"Flora! Oh my god, don't scare me like. I thought you were dead! I was about to call 911!" Helia said as he sighed and clutched his heart. Flora had then wrapped her arms around Helia.

"Helia, i'm fine. My arm just hurts a bit." Flora said as she then pulled away from their hug.

"Okay, but why did I walk in to see you on the ground and your room a mess?" Helia asked as Flora chuckled.

"Well you see, I have a thing called an alarm clock. So useful but annoying as crap, but anyways, it wouldn't shut up so I tried to shut it up." Flora said as Helia blankly looked at her.

"You were always different Flora" Helia said as he shook his head.

"Is that supposed to be a good or bad thing?" Flora questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever you want it to be. Now come on and get ready. We have to go soon" Helia said as he left Flora's room to get ready himself.

Once Flora had finished getting ready, she had grabbed her bag and made sure her stuff was in it.

"Ready?" Helia asked as Flora nodded.

"Are we using your car or mine?" Flora asked.

"Mine" Helia said as he grabbed his keys from the counter. Flora and Helia soon made their way to Helia's car.

"Ooo this is my favorite song!" Flora said as she heard that Get Back by Demi Lovato was playing in the background.

"Can I turn it up?" Flora asked as Helia chuckled.

"Course" He replied. Flora then proceeded to turn up the volume. As she did, she recognized that all of the songs on the CD were by Demi Lovato.

"Helia, can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Are you a Demi Lovato fan?" Flora asked keeping a smirk on her face.

"Nope. Musa just has a lot of CDs and I just happened to pick a Demi Lovato one. I wasn't a big fan of her music, but it's not that bad." He answered.

"Well, when you're with me, we're going to be listening to no one else but Demi." Flora said cheerfully. "And maybe a tad bit of the Jonas Brothers." She added.

Helia laughed. "Fine with me"

"Ooo! My favorite part!" Flora said as she began to sang.

_You were the only one I wanted_  
_And you were the first one I fell for_  
_You're the only one that I've been needing_  
_And I don't want to be lonely anymore_

Flora finished singing that one part and looked at Helia, who's mouth had dropped.

"Uh, Helia are you okay?" Flora asked getting worried. Helia then snapped back and closed his mouth.

"Oh yea, it's just, damn Flora. Didn't know you had the pipes." Helia said as Flora blushed.

"Thanks. I always sang, I just didn't like singing around a lot of people often." Flora said as she just got a text from the group chat the whole group had. Probably some random gif someone had sent.

"Well guess what." Helia said.

"What?" Flora responded as she decided to check what Riven sent.

"We're here" he said as he pulled up to Princeton and parked the car. Flora looked around and saw the place. Her eyes grew wide at how big the place was. She saw all the people who were wandering among the area. She then got her bag and stepped out of the car as Helia did the same. They both then walked towards the entrance until Flora heard a certain blondes voice.

"Yoo-hoo! Lovebirds! Over here!" Stella called out loudly, earning different looks from different people. She was with the rest of the group.

"Hey, whaddya know, the whole world knows where we are." Sky joked. Stella glared at her twin.

"Hey guys" Helia greeted ad Flora smiled.

"But noticed how they haven't commented on what Stella had said." Nabu whispered to Riven. Riven snickered. Brandon heard and just coughed loudly.

"Hello Flora, and hello dear cousin." Musa had said as she fluffed both their heads.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" Helia said as he fixed his hair quickly. Flora fixed hers but not as quick as Helia.

"He's obsessed with his hair! It's official!" Brandon commented. The group laughed as Helia just pouted.

"Awe, it's ok little Helia" Flora said pinching his cheeks.

"I'm not obsessed" He pouted. Just then the bell rang.

"Well classes are starting. Got to go guys, I'll see all of you later." Stella said as she got up. They all then departed their ways.


	7. 6

Stella, Bloom, Aisha, and Tecna were all out in the quad around lunch time, just chilling and talking together. They were waiting for the guys, Flora, and Musa.

"We should all totally go to that new club that opened up like two days ago!" Stella said very excitedly.

"But Stell, school literally just started today. Going to a club on a school night is not logical at all." Tecna said trying to be reasonable as to why they shouldn't go. Bloom and Aisha nodded their heads to agree with her.

"But it's going to be so much fun! It gives me time to think of stuff other than college." The blonde then said.

"Really Stella? Like Tecna said, today was the first day. Plus, how are we even going to get in? We're only 18, and Bloom and Flora are still 17." Aisha then said.

"Well, I have these-" Stella started to say but was cut off.

"Hello ladies. Whatcha talking about?" A deep voice said from behind. The girls turned around to see app the guys there.

"Stella here is trying to get all of us to go that new club tonight." Bloom said.

"How? We're underage. Especially Bloom and Flora." Timmy said.

"Exactly!" Tecna, Aisha, and Bloom said.

"We can get in because I got- AHHHH" Stella began to say but got cut off again and fell off her chair. Everyone started laughing crazily. She turned around to see Musa rolling on the floor. She looked like she could die soon.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK MUSA" She screamed earning more looks from the people around them. After a few, everyone began settling down.

Musa wiped a tear as she and Flora sat down. "So, what are we guys talking about?"

"Well, as I was saying before I got rudely cut off." Stella said as she paused to glare at Musa, "I have these bad boys." She said as she showed everyone fake ids for everyone.

"What the. Stella where'd you get these?" Flora asked for everyone in the group.

"From a friend I know. Here everyone, take yours." She said passing out the ids.

"Ok, but I still say we shouldn't go tonight. At least wait for Friday." Tecna said.

"But" Stella whined.

"Whaatt. Stella went all through this work to get these for us. I say we go." Musa said standing up.

"Thank you, Muse."

"Of course you would agree with her." Aisha said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Musa and Stella said at the same time.

"I just need to take my mind off of things other than school." Musa said.

"That's exactly what I said!" Stella said as everyone laughed.

"What do you boys think?" Musa asked. All the guys had looked at each other and thought if they should go or not.

"Sure" Sky said as Brandon, Nabu, and Riven nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well I say no. I'm not going to a club, underaged, on the first day of classes." Helia said.

"Ugh, you guys are boring. Come on, it'll be fun!" Stella exclaimed. They all looked like they wouldn't change their minds.

"Please, pretty please" Musa asked putting on her puppy face.

"Ugh, fine. But I'm not doing anything there." Bloom said.

"Yay! Now what about you guys?" Stella asked.

"Err, fine." Aisha agreed.

"Well I'm not." Tecna said and Flora, Helia, and Timmy all nodded their heads.

"Fine. Guess we can't force you into actually coming." Stella said.

"You guys will be missing out greatly." Musa added.

"Anyways, anyone else still have any lessons for today?" Nabu asked.

"I don't." Sky responded.

"Same" The majority of them responded.

"I do." Musa glumly said. Timmy and Aisha nodded along.

"Okay, well I'm going home so see you guys later." Nabu said as he, and the guys waved to the group.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving, so I'm going to McDonalds." Stella said.

"Oo! I'm coming!" Bloom and Tecna screamed. Everyone laughed.

"Get me something please, I don't care what" Musa said. Stella nodded.

"Well we should get going, don't want to be late." Aisha said.

"Nooooooo, I don't want to go." Musa whined.

"Come on" Aisha had said as she grabbed Musa and dragged her away from the group.

"Flora, are you coming?" Bloom asked. Flora shook her head no.

"I'm just going to go home." She replied with a soft smile.

"Okay!" The trio replied as they all got in Stella's car. Flora had waved goodbye to them before walking towards the park.

The park wasn't so far, just a five-minute walk from the school. Flora had walked at a normal place, not in a rush to get there. It was a beautiful day to spend outside with nature. After a couple of minutes, she had reached her destination.

Her number one goal for the day was to get a few pictures of the different flowers there.

She walked towards the trail and just followed it. She took her camera out. After a few minutes, she saw a few anemones.

She walked towards them and got a few pictures.

"_You are so beautiful_." She said as she took the pictures. After taking some, she continued walking.

She got a few more pictures of different kinds of flowers. After around an hour, she finally was back to where she started.

She noticed that there were now more people than there was when she first got there. She looked around, but noticed someone who looked familiar. It was Helia.

She thought to herself, "What is he doing here?"

She then noticed that he was not alone. He was here with a girl she has never seen or met before. She was wearing a light green dress and her hair was... lavender?

_Huh, never saw anyone with that hair color before._ Flora thought to herself as she chuckled lightly.

They seemed to be having a good time, as she could see that they were both laughing with each other. Flora frowned a bit. She then checked the time to see it was now two in the afternoon. She decided to maybe go to the store and get her pictures printed out.

She walked towards the exit until she heard someone call her name. She realized it was Helia. She turned around and walked towards where he was.

"Helia?"

"Hey! Flora didn't even know you were here." Helia said. Flora smiled and saw the girl next to him, who now looked a bit annoyed.

"Hi, I didn't even see you here." _Liar, you just saw him a couple of minutes ago,_ She thought.

"Well, I did just get here a good eight minutes ago. Anyways, I wanted to introduce you to Krystal. She's my girlfriend." Helia said as he wrapped an arm around Krystal.

"Oh, hello then Krystal, I'm Flora, as Helia said before." Flora said with a small smile. Flora noticed Krystal rolling her eyes but ignored it.

"Hi Flora." She said with a fake tone in her voice.

_A good three minutes, and I don't even like this girl already, _Flora thought.

"Anyways, I should get going now. See you later, Helia." Flora said as she wanted to get out of there quickly.

"Okay, bye hope I don't- never mind. Bye!" Krystal said as she smiled fakely at Flora.

"See you back home, Flora." Helia said. Flora waved and quickly left as she heard Krystal loudly screech a 'What!'

Flora then walked to the nearest Staples or Walgreens she could find to print her photos. After walking for 10 minutes, she reached Walgreens. She walked in, printed her photos, then decided to go to Starbucks and order something.

Flora walked inside and waited in line until it was her turn.

"Hi, welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you?" The barista asked.

"Hi, just a Grande iced coffee, please." She asked.

"Sure, and your name is?"

"Flora."

"Huh, very pretty name there. Your total will be $2.65."

Flora blushed. "Thanks" She said as she handed a five-dollar bill. The barista smiled as he handed her change back to Flora. Flora then sat down at a table to wait for her order.

She took a good look at him. He wasn't that bad looking. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and looked to be about 6'1. His smile was also dashing as ever.

What if she dated a guy like him?

_Snap out of it, Flora!_

She waited for three minutes until she heard the barista call her name.

"Here you go. Have a great one!" He said as Flora took her coffee.

"Thanks, you too." She replied as she walked out and back home. She checked the time on her phone. It was only 2:25.

She then continued walking back home with the thought of that barista at Starbucks.


	8. 7

Flora walked through the front door of the apartment, closing the door behind her. She placed her bag down on the couch while finishing up her iced coffee. Once she finished, she threw the cup away in the recycling bin. She then got her laptop and the pictures she got printed out from today. She then started working on an essay for her English class until she got a text from someone.

She got her phone and saw that it was in the group chat she and the girls had.

Stella:

Girls! Emergency SOS! Come over now!

Musa:

I feel like this "emergency" is something dumb but ok.

Flora laughed as she got up and walked over to Stella and Brandon's apartments.

"Hey Flora"

Flora looked to see Bloom by the door waiting for someone to open it.

"Hey!" She responded as she could see Musa, Aisha, and Tecna walking towards them.

"Hey guys" Tecna greeted as they all said hi back.

"Is Stella going to OPEN THE DOOR?" Musa shouted as she clearly was a little annoyed. Soon the door opened up.

"Hey girls, sorry about that." Stella sheepishly said. "Come in"

Everyone walked in as Stella closed the door behind.

"So, what's this emergency, Stell?" Tecna asked as she sat on Stella's couch.

"I don't know what to wear tonight! This is so bad!" Stella exclaimed. Everyone rolled their eyes then laughed.

"Whatttt? Stella? The fashionista doesn't know what to wear for a night out? I can't believe that." Aisha said as the girls but Stella laughed.

"I know right! So, will you please help me? Please, please, please?" Stella asked.

"Okay, okay" Bloom said as everyone went to Stella and Brandon's room. Everyone immediately noticed the mess from her closet.

"Holy crap Stella! This is so messy!" Flora said in disappointment.

"I'm sorry okay!" Stella apologized.

"Um Stella, what time are we even going to the club?" Musa asked.

"7:30"

Everyone checked their watch.

"It's 3:00!" Tecna screamed.

"Stella!" Flora shouted.

"What! Beauty takes time and I have to be the most gorgeous one there!" Stella dramatically said. Everyone then laughed.

"Fine, fine." Aisha said as they all helped Stella pick an outfit.

"What time is it now?" Stella asked. Flora checked her watch.

"3:30"

"Oh cool. Well thank you so much you guys, and uh, sorry" Stella said.

"It's okay." Bloom replied for everyone. "So, anything interesting happened so far in the past week?"

"Oh my gosh you guys, guess what I found out about Riven." Musa said. Everyone's immediately got interested in what she was going to say.

"What is it?" Tecna replied.

"I caught him watching Legally Blonde! Also, the sequel!" Musa said as she started laughing. All the other girls started laughing along.

"No way!" Stella said as she started panting for breath.

"Yep!" Musa said. After a while the laughter died out.

"Anything else?" Aisha asked.

"Well" Flora started.

"I found out that Helia has a girlfriend." She said.

Stella gasped instantly. "Who is she?"

"Her name's Krystal. She has purple hair which is kind of odd, but cool I guess, but she I definitely do not like her." Flora stated.

"Why?" Tecna asked.

"You'll see when you guys meet her." Flora said as she frowned.

"Awe. Come here." Aisha said as she hugged Flora. Stella then joined in.

"Uh, am I missing something here?" Musa asked.

"Flora has had a crush on Helia ever since we were kids." Aisha responded.

"Ohh" The others said. They all then joined in the hug. Suddenly the front door opened. The door revealed that it was Brandon and Sky there.

"What the, what's going on?" Brandon asked.

"What? Something wrong with girls hugging or something?" Musa replied.

"Uh, no?" Brandon replied as everyone laughed.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Sky asked.

"Of course!" Stella excitedly said.

"Okay cool." Sky said as he and Brandon sat down.

"Tell everyone else to come meet in here so we can all leave together." Stella told Brandon.

"Okay" Brandon said as he typed in the group chat with everyone in it. Stella then typed something on her phone.

"I can't believe you guys are actually going tonight." Flora said shaking her head.

Musa got up and started walking to the kitchen to get a water bottle. "You know, it's never to late to come and join in, Flo." She said as she walked back and opened her bottle.

"You too, Tec." Stella added.

"If I'm going, you guys should too!" Bloom then said as the other girls nodded their heads.

Flora thought deeply to herself.

_Do I really want to go?_

_Screw it._

"Fine." She finally said and the others cheered gleefully.

"Okay, and Tecna, will you please come to now, pretty please?" Stella asked as she clapped her hands together.

"No, Timmy and I are just going to study together tonight." Tecna responded. "And that's final for me."

Stella and Musa sat back. "Fine."

"Well girls, let's all just get ready now!" Stella said as she jumped up. "We'll all meet back here at around seven!"

The girls got up and all said goodbye as they all went back to their own apartments.

Flora walked to her apartment and got out her keys to unlock the door. Once she got in and locked the door, she noticed that her laptop and pictures were still in the same place as they were before. She picked them up and brought them to her room as she began to get ready. She first took a shower and picked an outfit out to wear, and laid it out on her bed. It was only 5, so she still had a good hour until she started getting ready.

She exited her room and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. She got a glass and filled it with orange juice. She sat on the counter and went on her phone as she drank her juice.

"Hey Flora" A voice said. Helia had walked in the kitchen and got out a water bottle.

"Oh, hey Helia" Flora greeted back.

"I saw your pictures, and I must say that they are really beautiful." Helia complimented.

Flora blushed. "Thanks."

"No problem. Are you doing anything later as everyone else is going to be gone?" Helia asked.

Flora finished her glass and put it in the sink. "Actually, I'm going with everyone else."

"Oh really?"

"Yea, Stella basically begged me." Flora said as she laughed to herself.

Helia smiled, "Well I hope you have fun. Stay safe though."

"I will." Flora said as she smiled softly.

* * *

**I have no idea how this story's going down lol.**

**If you have any ideas, or want something to happen, feel free to pm me!**

**-xox**


End file.
